The Sacred Spear
by Darth Malleus
Summary: Just a couple of fics which I find I have a lack of ability to begin at the moment, so I'm sending them out there for someone else to begin. First one is a Naruto/Bleach crossover I think holds some serious potential.


_**Naruto**_

_**The Sacred Spear**_

It was perhaps one of the worst places that he had ever seen in his life. This underground world was dark and damp, water dripping from the black cable covered ceiling and pooling onto the broken tiled floors below. In some places the water just seemed to fall for so long that it left pools, and in some cases entire corridors were flooded. The lighting in the corridors was dull, some flickered, and others were dark, power used up long ago.

He must have wandered through these corridors for an eternity. This place, this prison was his punishment for what he had done. His judge had made that abundantly clear, as did his jury, and his executioner. Forever trapped in the seal, forever atoning for his past sins until his sentence had been carried out. He had thoroughly searched through every corridor, every intersection and every chamber, whether it was dry, damp, wet or flooded. There was no way out.

How long had he been in here? It was ironic that he, a being who had lived for hundreds of years was now counting down the time of twelve, maybe thirteen years as if he were a mortal, a simple human being trapped in a cell. His cell was larger, but the basic idea was the same. He was trapped, with nothing but that demon on the other side of the bars for company. And he made lousy company.

He had heard of the Kyubi no Yoko from myth and legend. The legendary guardian of the ninth circle of hell, a monstrous demon fox whose single swing of its nine huge tails could flatten mountains and create devastating tidal waves. It had been astonishing to see a creature of the living capable of such destruction. He had thought that no living, breathing human being could be capable of even standing in the monsters proximity, let alone defeat it.

Yet he watched with wonder as two humans, a man and a woman, who he could tell loved each other from the bottom of their souls. Who couldn't tell? He may have been a disgraced Shinigami, powers soon to be sealed, but he could still see the makeup of souls, and he knew one thing of these two. Their souls had been in harmony. Their love for each other was as pure and beautiful as anything he had ever witnessed.

He took his time learning their names. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, star crossed lovers bound to a sad fate. He knew their fate the moment he saw them. Uzumaki Kushina was already dying, the life of the now former Jinchūriki ebbing away. Namikaze Minato was destined to follow her, using his own life to seal the monster away in their newborn son.

Then the Shinigami found himself standing in this place, this sewer, although it was not nearly as bad as it was now. There were no leaks back then, no flooding or cracks or broken tiles. It had all been immaculate. He thought of what he had been forced to witness ad thought of the one he loved, who ironically was probably now the one who hated him the most.

"_You will be the failsafe to this seal. That is your punishment, and the price of your atonement."_

Her words still rang in his ears, even now, twelve years, ten months, fifteen days, sixteen hours, fifty minutes and twenty three seconds later. His crimes had been grave, and so instead of following his masters fate he had been transported to this other dimension, and added to one of the most intricate and fascinating works of sealing he had ever seen.

And here he remained.

He spent his time watching his host's life, ignoring the suffocating rage and anger of the demon behind him, and watched this child. He learned much of this new world through the blond haired boy's eyes. His life was a hard one, people shunned him for what he had been forced to bear, and although it rarely if ever lead to any real violence the cold, dismissive, sometimes outright hateful looks he received were just as bad, if not worse. At least being abused and beaten would have let the boy know he was alive, but being purposely ignored and shunned made him feel like nothing.

Useless

Failure

Trash

A thin smile began to form along the Shinigami's almost vulpine features as a plan began to form in his mind. He would help this child. It would give him something to do to alleviate the boredom of imprisonment. He tweaked his brain activity, motor functions, muscles and thought processes ever so slowly over half a decade. Perhaps if the child truly amused him he would grant him his own powers.

He had a long imprisonment.

And he had plenty of time.

* * *

_**Author's Note 1: **__Naruto and Bleach are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. I make no profit from this._

_**Author's Note 2: **__This is a really short one shot, but it is something I feel needs to be done. A story like this has a lot of potential, potential which at the moment I sorely lack. If anyone is willing to take up this story then I will give it to them. My original idea was to have our Shinigami, Gin Ichimaru, show himself during the Forest of Death, give his sword and its powers to Naruto, fight Orochimaru and move on from there, (Killing Orochimaru in the forest or not is an option, as is my thought in originally making the pairing Naruto/Female Jinchūriki(Yugito or Fu)). E-mail me with your thoughts on a potential story, but only if your sure you can continue it. You may use this Prologue, just add in my name for the Original idea if you do._

_**Author's Note 3: **__If anyone wants to adopt this story then let me know through a review. I may add more potential stories that I abandoned as time goes by. Just a way to throw my combined abandoned ideas to Fan Fiction and hopefully someone will come along and make it into a successful tail. I look forward to reading about it._


End file.
